


to dream of you

by lavellanxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Fluff, set in the early days of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellanxx/pseuds/lavellanxx
Summary: “Did you think of me?” she asked suddenly."No," he answered. "I dreamt of you."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	to dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i've had this fic idea for a while in my notes, and the other day i finally finished it. sasusaku fluff is my favorite and i hope you like it too :) i posted this originally on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/uchihoesaske/status/1300773507782115328) since it's shorter, but i'm finally getting around to posting it on here! enjoy!!

Sakura watched as he breathed life into flame, the wood crackling and popping from the previous night’s rain. Shadows danced across his face and she thought, once again, how handsome he was. 

He stoked the fire.

“Did you think of me?” she asked suddenly.

Sasuke paused in his motions. A slight furrow to his brow, he flicked his eyes to her in an unspoken question.

“Back then,” she continued, “when you first left.”

He took a moment to consider. Then, “No. I did not.”

She couldn’t help the way she deflates at that. Sakura knew it wasn’t fair of her, to compare the boy he was to the man he is now. She knew that he felt deeply for her - the few kisses they’ve shared were proof of that. Still, it stung to learn that her teenage fantasies of him pining for her just as she did for him were only that. She would have liked to at least cross his mind, if only for a little while.

“I-“ Sasuke started, pulling her out of her melancholy thoughts. He looked at her in earnest. She blushed under his ardent gaze. “I dreamt of you.” 

Her flush deepened and her breath hitched, a light hiccup as her skin warmed. She watched as he opened his mouth to say more, but instead he paused.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the fire, busying his lone hand in moving the embers. His nose wrinkled like it did whenever he was deep in thought. She waited.

“You crossed my thoughts,” he said. “Sometimes things would remind me of you, especially the trees.” Sasuke looked at her again, the rumble of his voice as gentle as the night’s breeze. “I never chose to think of you, but I couldn’t control what I dreamt.”

Sakura inched closer from where she sat beside him. She braved a finger against where he’d now placed his hand; a gentle touch, tender and unassuming. “What did you dream?” she asked.

Sasuke shifted his pinky, hooking it around hers. “Many things,” he told her. “Some were happy. Others were not. Some were just of you.” 

He wasn’t ready to elaborate, but that was alright. Little by little, Sasuke shared more and more of his heart with her. And every day, she’d discover just how much his heart had always belonged to her, just as hers was always his.

Sakura listened to the lull of his breaths and the crackle of the fire. She leaned her head against his shoulder, a lazed smile curling her lips.

Sasuke covered her fingers with his own and squeezed once they were intertwined. How perfectly they fit, she thought, happy, content.

The fire burned on.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @sasuke-kun  
> twitter: @uchihoesaske


End file.
